To study and translate Johannes Mueller's monograph on tumors, Ueber den feinern Bau und die Formen der Krankhaften Geschwuelste (Berlin, 1838), and to study Gabrielle Falloppio's treatises on histology (De partibus similaribus) and tumors (De tumoribus praeter naturam).